the look in your eyes
by Ms. Fearlesgamr
Summary: Lucy is a rich girl who's soon to be married to a son of another wealthy family, she loves him even though her life isn't perfect. Until she runs in a boy she never met before. Now she's is torn between her betrothed and the stranger who she knows nothing about.
1. Chapter 1

Here's another new fic on nalu! I really hope you guys love this series, I was really hyped when I first started writing this, and please review and follow if you like it! (I wrote like seven chapters already :3 )

Chapter 1

Lucy Heartilfia was the most popular girl at Magnolia Academy, she was also the most rich. She was to be married soon to a son of wealthy client of her father's. Many people envied her for the life she had, even though it was a good life, she never liked it. As much as she wanted a normal life, it was always far out of reach for her. Every day was the same for her, people greeted her, walked with her, gave her gifts, and of course invited her to parties. she never really cared for any of these, but she didn't want to be rude either, especially when her father reputation could be ruined by her actions.

Another day, and the same routine, she was waken by her personal maid Jez to get ready for school, "Good morning Miss Lucy, how are you?''

"I'm fine, thank you Jez, but just call me Lucy."

"The master wishes me to call you Miss Lucy."

Lucy sighed as she fixed her hair, "well we can't defy him, or it will be our heads after all."

"Miss Lucy! you shouldn't say such things of your father, you are very lucky to have to life you have, so please enjoy it."

She didn't how how many times she had heard that, but she should be grateful. The life that she has a lot of people who kill to have. All she wished was just a bit of fun in her life, rather than following rules or orders.

Jez had helped her finished getting ready and walked her to table for breakfast. Sitting down there was a big variety of foods, looking at she thought of all the kids who would have to stave until the next meal they could get. The only thing she touched was the pancakes, because they were her favorite. Her mother before she passed on used to make the best pancakes she ever had in her life. Taking another bite, she wondered if she would ever taste those pancakes again.

"Good morning Lucy, I won't be home for dinner I have a very important meeting to attend to, also your fiancée asked to have dinner with you tonight over at new restaurant they made called Fairy Tail I believe, what a stupid name."

Lucy actually like the name, she wouldn't mind going, just because she wanted to see how the place looked. Her fiancée was always getting her things, or taking her places, their families wanted them to spend as much time together as they could to get closer. In the two years they knew each other, she started to like him, of course not only for his looks, but because he was gentle towards her. It's been a few weeks since he had taken her anywhere, and she was excited to go.

"Lucy I'm sorry, but I won't be able to stay for breakfast either, I just got called in."

"Oh... very well, good bye."

He never said good bye or I love you, he just always walked away, he never even mentioned her mother after she passed away. She got used to how her father is, but it always hurt. Jez lead her to the car.

"Thank you Jez."

"Your welcome Miss, have a good day at school."

Sitting down in her seat, the rest of her friends sat down around her. Levy was the girl at the top of the class, and then Juvia, a girl who seemed bipolar, but she just gets very excited at moments.

Levy came up to her first, "Good morning Lucy! I got some news I think you want to know!''

Juvia slammed into Levy, "THERE'S A NEW GUY COMING TO OUR SCHOOL! But Juvia isn't giving up on Gray from class A!"

Lucy giggled, "Woah, you guys seem very excited about this guy, and I'll continue to cheer you on Juvia, also good morning."

Levy sat down in her seat in front of Lucy, "I heard that he's going to be in the same class as Gray, I haven't seen what he looks like, maybe he's cute!"

"Juvia thought you liked Gajeel? you said that you likes his arms."

"W-well.. I did, but who knows maybe this guy is cuter."

Lucy leaned in closer to Levy, "You're bright red Leeeeevy."

Levy made a squeaking sound while covering her ears. The bell rang as the two girls laughed their friend. The rest of the day was the same, but Lucy was checked out of school early. She thought it was strange, but didn't thin on it too much. She thought about what Levy said about a new guy at their school. It peaked her interest as to who the new guy was, until the car suddenly stopped. Jez opened the door as she got out of the car.

"I hope the young Miss enjoyed her day. Your fiancée is here early to take you to dinner."

"Oh, what a nice surprise, well I will be getting ready, lease tell him I will be down afterwards."

She wasn't expecting him this early, but it was nice, since her day started to get boring after her first morning class. Lucy made her way up the stairs into her room, thinking what she should wear. She never though too much into what she wore, unless it was with him. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm her heart down, hopefully he won't mind her taking her time since he did come early.

She locked the bathroom door as she took a shower, it was habit she never understood why she developed, but she didn't change it. She always the love to feeling of a shower or a bath, it was relaxing and calming for her. A lot would happen in her day that it felt like a getaway for her. As she got out of the shower, and opened the the door she found a dress on her bed. The dress took her breath away, it was a beautiful dark blue color. It was a dress that flowed as she walked, she decided to wear a jewelry he bought her for her birthday. She thought it matched perfectly with the dress. Walking down the steps, she saw him waiting by the door.

"Long time no see Lucy, you look nice," his blonde hair was the first thing she saw, then his eyes.

"Hello Sting, and thank you. I like the dress," she put her hand in his as he lead her the car. He opened the door and let her in, then walked around to get in next.

Lucy couldn't believe how amazing the restaurant looked on the outside as they walked in. They were seated near the window, as she looked out she could see all of Magnolia from above.

"Wow, Sting this is wonderful. Thank you."

"Ah, well don't go thanking me just yet."

She giggled, "okay, I won't."

The waitress walked up serving them wine then asked, "Hello I'm Mira, I'll be serving you two tonight. What would you like to start off with?"

Lucy couldn't decided so Sting had to order for her. They talked through dinner all the way till the check came.

"You're quite funny Lucy, but would you excuse me, as I pay for the check?''

"Oh, yes. On right on ahead, I'll wait here."

It had been a long time since she had some real fun, even with him. She finally had a chance to look around, so she did, and saw so many people around smiling and laughing. She was glad they enjoyed themselves, even if it was a brief moment. Looking towards the bar she saw him sitting there. He looked around her age, with hair that reminded her of cherry blossoms. He was looking at her by the time she noticed him, it was kind of creepy, but the look he had in his eyes made her keep eye contact with him. She saw that he was quite handsome, and looked quite tough for someone his age. He blinked then turned around, even though he wasn't looking at her she continued to stare. She had found him strange in a way, but couldn't put her finger on it. Sting had caught the side of her eye, and turned to smile at him. As he walked up, he grabbed her hand, when he did she looked back at the bar, but he was already gone.

"Come on Lucy, time to head home, if you want we can stop for some ice cream."

She sighed, "I would love some ice cream, but don't make me sound like a little kid."

"What? I know you love ice cream, so why can't I treat you out for some?''

"I don't know, but you know what I like to order."

Lucy sighed out as she curled up in bed, it was so comfortable at the moment that she had to enjoy the feeling. It had been a long time since she enjoyed anything as much as she did. The only time she seemed to was when Sting was around, he made her life a bit brighter every time he was with her. On nights like these she could fall asleep, and won't wake up because of her nightmares. She never told anyone about them, but sometimes she wished would tell someone without feeling lonely and scared because of it. Then she thought of Sting, and she couldn't think of anyone more loving than him, but her last thought before she went to sleep was of the boy with the cherry blossom hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you for the review, I'm very excited for this series so I be posting this one a lot more, but again review your favorite parts and follow for new updates! thanks guys! ^w^

Chapter 2

"Good morning Miss, what would you like for breakfast?''

"Good morning Jez, I don't think I will be having breakfast. Also, please bring my car to the front once I'm ready."

"Yes, Miss."

Jez finished fixing her hair then left the room. Staring into her reflection, she sighed. The good feeling she had yesterday was gone already. Putting on her coat she walked out of her room, and took her time walking down the grand staircase. She said her goodbyes are she walked out the doors, waiting outside was Sting.

"Hey Lucy, I figured since we don't see much of each other I could start taking you to school to make up for it."

"S-sting... thank you. I mean it," she didn't know why but he would show up when she wasn't feeling in a good mood.

"Hey?! Are you going to cry?! Lucy are you okay?"

"I'm sorry, It's just that I'm happy you're here.''

"Ah, you're so happy, you're crying. Well, we should be going if you don't want to be late."

"You have to start thinking about your schooling as well, you know."

He opened then closed the door for her, "I'll go back to my schooling once I finish with the business deal I have been working on."

"Make it quick, or I will die of Loneliness, haha."

"Yes Misses Eucliffe."

Lucy turned turned bright red when he said that as he closed the door, and once he opened his door she hit his arm, "Sting!"

"What?...Oh.. I'm sorry Miss Heartifilia, my apologies," he simply smirked and chuckle at her reaction.

He's a bit different than usual, but she didn't mind she was happy that he was there with her. Once they arrived at the school he opened the door for her again, and handed her bag to her. He said his goodbyes then drove off, and she stood there for a moment watching him. There was a breeze making her hair cover her face. Once she put her hair behind her ear she turned seeing the boy with the cherry blossom hair standing by a sports car. They held eye contact again for awhile until he turned away. he swung his bag over his shoulder and walked into the school. Was he the new guy that is in class A now? Maybe if she asked Levy she will find out. The bell rang, so she quickly ran inside to her class. Luckily the homeroom teacher wasn't there yet, so she could get herself seated and ask levy about the new guy.

"Hey Lucy, why are you late?'

"Yeah, Juvia thinks it's weird."

"Oh... Sting dropped me off, an-."

"Oooo, what were you guys doing to make you late huuuh?''

"Nothing! I swear nothing!.. it.. I think I saw the new guy. I don't know if you guys know anything about him."

Levy looked like she was confused until she started nodding her head, "Oh yeah the guy from class A right? I heard he has Pink hair, it's unusual to see someone with hair like that."

So she guessed right, he is the new guy, and she spaced off for a minute saying, "Cherry blossoms."

"Juvia thinks Lucy needs more sleep, since she is spacing off."

Levy hit her forehead, "Hey, Earth to Lucy, the teacher is here. Wake up."

She jumped at Levy hitting her head, then nodded, maybe she did need some sleep.

Lucy would do anything to get out of class, she never really cared for school, but still went and did the work. The teacher need someone to take some workbooks to the office, and she instantly went for it. She was walking down the stairs when she saw the boy again. She was having a hard time trying to see over the workbooks she was carrying and almost tripped as she dropped them. The boy just looked at her, and continued to walk past her.

"Hey, can you help me at least?"

He paused and looked back at her, "I don't see a point in helping, sorry."

She watched as he walked away and thought what a jerk. It took her a couple of minutes as she tried to pick up all the workbooks. He was strange boy, but she shouldn't dwell on it, she has some more important things to focus on once she gets home. The rest of her day went by in a flash.

Once she got home her father was already there, "Oh, hello father how was your day?''

"Don't you have anywhere to be today? I have clients coming over, and you'll be in the way."

"All my duties for the day are done, but I think I'll visit my fiancée today, after all you said time together is good for us."

"Very well, stay with him until I contact him, if you wish you can stay with him for the night. Be mindful that people will do anything to get some scandal on us, especially since we are doing well in market."

"Yes I'll make sure to not do anything that will upset you, I'll be taking the car then."

It has been a few weeks since she last visited Sting at his office, and she wasn't sure if he would be there. Even though he did tell her he would be at his office a lot because of a business deal he had been working on for a month now. They used to spend a great deal of time together before his business deal. After what seemed like forever she got out of the car and walked through the front doors of the glass building. She showed the pass he gave her to security and got into an elevator. She arrived on the twentieth floor where his office was. She got off and went to the front desk asking for him, the lady led her to his office. She opened the door and found him on the phone so she waited by the door. He was looking out the wall of windows, and he was wearing the suit that she had bought him for his birthday last year.

Turning around he hung up the phone, and saw Lucy standing by the door, "Ah my lovely flower came to visit today huh?"

She giggled, "yes I have, my father had some things to do at home, and would've been in the way. You don't mind me being here do you?"

"No, not at all, I was actually going to pick you up for dinner, but lucky me, you're standing here. So, where should we go tonight? Movies, bowling, or just dinner?''

She was thinking it over, but she looked back at his face, and noticed how he was looking at her. It made her blush, "Surprise me."

"Why don't we do all three? I'll have Tracy make us reservations for all of them, but first we are going to get ice cream!"

"Are you trying to make me fat?," then she laughed.

They left the office and went into the elevator, and reached the main lobby.

"I'll be right back, Imma have them bring the car around to the front okay?''

"Okay, I'll wait here."

She continued to stand by the elevators, she would notice some of the people Sting worked with and say her greetings. She heard the door ding behind her so she turned around. When the door opened she saw the boy there, it looked like he didn't notice her since he had someone talking to him. she overheard the last of the conversation before the other person walked off.

"Without your father here it has been hard keeping certain deals we had had for the past few years.''

"Yes, I know but we still have try to keep things together the best we can. Just tell the board that this deal can help us with the problem for the time being."

"Alright then, have good day Mr. Dragneel, I'll make the report."

"Good day to you to sir."

Once the man walked by Lucy, he finally noticed her standing there.

"Oh. you're here, are you following me or something?''

Lucy was trying to say something but just then Sting walked up, and put an arm around her, "I guess you have met my fiancée I was talking about, say hello Lucy."

She didn't know what to do and was confused, "Hello sir."

The boy had an expression on his face, but it quickly went away, then he spoke up, "Well it's nice to meet you in person, I heard a lot about you from your... Fiancée. He's very lucky to have a lovely lady like you."

"Oh.. why tha-thank you. Of course you should know my name, would you mind if I ask for your name?''

There was a moment of silence between everyone. Natsu stood there looking at her, and she thought that he looked pretty good in suits, like Sting does. Sting looked between the both of them and didn't want the situation to head south he spoke up.

"This is Natsu Dragneel, he's the CEO of the company that I'm currently working with on a deal."

Lucy looked at Sting surprised, then at Natsu who looked just as surprised, but composed himself. She never would have guessed he would be the head of company, unlike Sting where he's the president of his father's company.

"Yea that's me, but I'm sorry I have a board meeting to attend to at my company, have a good day Misses Eucliffe," then Natsu walked away towards the front doors.

Lucy went bright red, and turned around, "We're not married!.. Yet!"

Natsu was smirking to himself and chuckled, then he caught himself. He didn't remember the last time he smiled. Then thought who would think that a girl would get flustered so easily over something small.


	3. Chapter 3

p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Chapter 3/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Lucy always loved go places with Sting because he made her happy, and after being engaged she learn to love him as well. So, going out for a whole night watching movies and bowling was like a normal teenage date, and was perfect for her. She felt like she was a normal person for a brief moment, since they're apart of wealthy families the companies they share their name with comes first before anything else. Lucy never cared for the family business, nor did she want the power that came with it. There would be times when she was glad she was born rich because of Sting but other times she wasn't since a normal life seemed out of reach./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""Hey Lucy, are you okay? You've been spacing out since we got of the movie,'' Sting had a concerned look on his face./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""Oh yeah I'm fine, I guess I'm getting tired," but the truth was she kept thinking about Natsu. /span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"He was such a strange person to her, that he peeked her curiosity more than usual. As much as she didn't want to think about him, he would still come to her mind. She wanted to enjoy being next to sting as much as possible, but she couldn't shake the look Natsu had on his face when Sting introduced them to each other. /span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""So you're already tired? We only started the first game though."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Lucy saw the look of disappointment on his face, them got up and took the bowling ball from his hands, "I know, but we haven't eaten yet either, so who ever loses this game has to pay for dinner, got it?"/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"He snickered, "Sorry wifey but you're going down, I don't care if you're a girl."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""I'm hurt," Lucy put on the best depressed face she had, with some fake tears./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"He stopped, and looked at her suddenly feeling horrible, "Hey look I'm sorr-."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Lucy moved quickly to swing her turn getting a strike, then gave her best victory look, "You should be happy that I'm forgiving then."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Sting was a lost for words, "Oooh, playing dirty are we? If that's how you want to play then," he swung his turn getting a gutter. /span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"That swing hurt his pride a little since Lucy gave a giggle, and quickly covered her mouth./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""I'm sorry Sting, look I'll pay for dinner okay? Since you always take me places. How about you pick somewhere this time, My treat," she smiled at him sweetly waiting for his answer. /span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""What about dinner at my house, I wanna taste your cooking."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"It was the first time anyone asked her to cook for them in a long, and Sting was the only one who knew about her mother in detail. Her mom taught her how to cook, they used to always cook dinner together every night, even after her mom died Lucy still cooked for herself. It was her father that didn't want any of the food she cooked, probably because he didn't want to be reminded of her mother. Sting never had her cooking, but he knew she was a good cook from the way the maids at her house complimented her on it./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Once they got back to Sting's house he got a call from her father, explaining he wanted her back home. /span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""Well excuse me sir, but it's very late already, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind spending the night after we are alread-."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""I get that you're concerned for her Eucliffe, but I told her I wanted her home once I called."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Sting looked over at Lucy sadly, "Alright I can drive her back myself... Yes sir... Good night sir," then he hung up. /span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""He won't let me stay huh... He said himself that if I wanted to stay, then I could. Why does he always do things like this."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""Lucy he's your father, of course you have to listen to him. You're the only child he has to take on the business. You don't know, but things could be hard for him."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""So you're taking his side then? He always treats me like this, like I'm the reason why mom died! Please just let me stay here."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""As much as I want you to stay, I can't go against your father's words. It wasn't your fault Lucy, okay? I know you were just as hurt as he was when she died."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"She didn't say anything else as she gathered her stuff and walked to the door, "Just take me back."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"he sighed as he opened the door, and brought the car around for her./span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"_/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"She watched as Sting drove away, and walked inside to her father's study. She opened the door slowly, then walked in, "Hello father, I'm back."/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"He kept his head down reading over the papers he had, "I can see that, It took you awhile to get back. Did you and Sting stop somewhere?''/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"She wasn't in a good mood anymore, and wanted to leave to her room quickly, "No, I'll be in my room, good night father."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"She waited to see if he would say anything else, but she was mostly expecting him to say good night. He didn't say or do anything else, so she left up the stairs to her room. The nice feeling she had an hour ago was gone, and she felt bad for the way she treated Sting before they left. She was just upset with the way her father acts, and she didn't like how he compared both of them together. /span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Her father was still the same even when her mom was alive, it was her mom that used to comfort her whenever her father would get up set with her for bothering him. Sometimes she would get lonely without her, but instead call or visit Sting when that would happen. Laying in bed she wondered what she could for him to make up what happened. /span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Instead her thoughts went to Natsu, and she wondered what he was doing, and if his meeting went well. She caught herself before she could think of anything more, and tried to sleep. Right before she went to sleep, she remembered what that man said about Natsu's father, that he went missing. Maybe he felt lonely just as she does without her mother, and maybe he's still hurt too./span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"_/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Lucy had a hard time sleeping through out the night, and decided to not go to school./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""Miss Lucy, are you sure you don't want to go to school today? Would your father approve?"/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Lucy turned over in bed and sighed, "He wouldn't care what I do, as long as it doesn't cause him any trouble."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Her door opened, "I disapproved of that actually. I would disapprove of anything that caused the company problems. If you wish not to go to school, then we can arrange home schooling can we not? But if it is for a day or two we can get a excuse letter ready."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"She sighed again, "Just a letter would be fine, I'm not feeling well."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Before closing the door he said, "You should take care better of yourself, I don't need you to end up as your mother."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Of anything he has ever said to her, that was the most harsh. She didn't care if he was talking about her, but to say that about her mom was too far. In moments like these the best thing to do is see Sting, but with how things end the night before she wasn't sure. She finally decided to call him at his office, and waited as it rang. /span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"On the last ring someone picked up the phone, "Hello?"/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"She recognized the voice as Natsu's, maybe it was a bad time to call, "Hello, I'm sorry I guess I called at the wrong ti-.''/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""No no, it's fine. Sting stepped for a few minutes, but I'm sure he will be back."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""Oh okay, well I'll call again when he's back."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""You can always talk to me, and wait for him can't you?"/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""Yeah, I could... Not to be rude or anything but you seem the type of person that's cold towards other, but you seem different now."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""It might be because I'm in a good mood."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""Is that rare for you or something?"/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""I guess so..."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"She didn't know what to say since the conversion seemed to die, but then remembered something, "Now that I remember, how did your meeting go? You said you a had a meeting the last time we met."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""Yeah I did, but I didn't go... Also now that I remember, your emFiancée /emlooked sad. Did you guys fight or something? I told him that you seemed like a heartbreaker," then he chuckled./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""Nooo, I'm not, and why didn't you go? It could've been important."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""you didn't answer one of my questions."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""...Yeah we did, it was mostly my fault."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Was it even right of him to listen to his business partner's relationship problems from his fiancée? He didn't know, but he wanted to continue talking with her./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"He cleared his throat, "Doo you wanna talk about it?"/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"She told him everything, because she felt that she could trust him, and she was sure he would think she was a complaining./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""Well, I never knew my mother, and my father went missing a few months ago. From what your saying it seems like your father doesn't really care huh? I'm sorry about everything, but I'm sure at some point your life will get better. I know the pain of losing someone you love, but I guess if you need anyone to talk to... you can talk to me.. if you want, so..."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"She was surprised at what he said, and how he seemed totally different from what she imagined. Maybe he wasn't a bad person after all, "I'll kindly take the offer. It's nice to have someone who can understand you, and can you tell Sting I called? I'll be driving over there soon, I think it would be best if I visit, maybe we can all have lunch together."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""Uh, yeah sure I will relay it to him... see you soon Misses Eucliffe," then he hung up./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""That's not my name! Yet!," but she was already to late to respond. She was going to hit him so hard for that, but not in front of Sting since he could get mad about hitting his business partner. /span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"_/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Lucy walked in to Sting's office, but didn't find him there. So she went out to the front desk, "Hello, I'm trying to look for Sting is he here?"/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""Oh no he isn't miss, I'm sorry. He took a early leave."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"She was disappointed, but things happen, "Alright thank you," then she went back to the lobby./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"As she got out of the elevator she found Natsu at the front waiting for his car, "Hello again."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"He quickly turned towards her, "You scared me, Hello."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"She giggled, "Someone like you could get scared? My apologies," then she remember about hitting him, so she did./span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""Ow what was that for? And doesn't everyone get scared?"/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""That's true, and that was for calling me by Sting's last name. I still go by my last name, Heartifilia."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""That sounds better actually.. Oh did you make up with Sting yet?"/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""No he wasn't in his office, they told me he left early.. I was hoping we would get to go to lunch."/span/p  
p class="p1" /p  
p class="p2"span class="s1""I see, well we can still go to lunch."/span/p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p2"She looked at him strangely, then she smiled. Somehow she was excited, "Sure, why not." /p 


End file.
